Catch Me If You Can
by VeryClassyAgent
Summary: Cammie ran. Correction, she left. And they chased. Will her friends find her before the circle? Will she make it back before the end of the summer? Catch her if you can.
1. Chapter 1

I had to run. That sadly was my only solution. I was on a plane on my way to New York. I thought of my friends reactions, Liz maybe would cry. Macey might understand. Bex would no doubt be mad. My mom... I had no idea what she would do. Last but not least, Zach. He would be mad maybe seething mad.

As the plane started to land, I shed the last of Cammie Morgan, I forbade myself not to think of _them_, the loved ones I was protecting from getting hurt. I'm running towards answers. And nothing will stop me from getting them. After I left the plane I went into the bathroom and put on a red wig that could only be described as a mass of red curly hair. I slipped on thick sun glasses and walked out.

I walked the streets of New York, using a lot of counter-surveillance techniques. When people bumped into me I acted as if it was _my_ fault even though it wasn't. I mumbled a southern sounding 'sorry' to the person and was quickly on my way to nowhere. I never stopped walking. Sometimes I acted as if I was talking on a phone not a few stolen credit cards. I quickly ended my fake phone call when I walked by a window advertising TV's . I stared amazed at my face on the screen. I know, I know I am a CIA legacy; I shouldn't get surprised so easily.

Cam-, no I was Jaclyn Webb, it said so on my fake ID. Jaclyn didn't know Cammie Morgan. But I was still surprised. The CIA was that desperate to find _me? _ They weren't stupid. They were basically telling every Circle of Cavan agent that I was up for grabs. Something must have leaked, then I knew there was a mole in the agency. I am not up for grabs. I walked away acting as if that didn't change everything.

I saw a nice looking lady in the crowd I stopped her, "Excuse me, but do you know where the closest, and cheapest hotel is?" I flashed a smile.

"Of course sweetie." She said I immediately memorized her appearance. Brown hair brown hazel-ish eyes. If I saw her again I would steer clear. She pointed out the nearest hotel slash motel I went to one near there not the same one she said but the price seemed reasonable. I lied smoothly when I stated my name. I went up to the room and fell asleep.

I woke up at four in the morning disoriented. Where was I? Then I remembered. The Plane. The newscast. Everything. I took a shower and wondered what happens next? Then I decided. I will give myself a week to relax, pull myself together, and gather some information. I quickly got out of the shower and went to the lobby. I treated myself with a muffin. I went outside and did what I did best I disappeared. I am the Chameleon after all.

**Authors note: like it? love it? hate it? Let me know! Any pointers? Please R&R so I know people are actually reading this. This is my first fanfic. Disclaimer: If I owned the gallagher series would I write this? Dint think so.**


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter two of Catch Me if You Can was edited May 30. Oh and I wont update untill friday when the polls close. bye **

I pawed through my black bag. I didn't bring a lot of things but I got the essentials. I had one pair of clothes other than what I had on I had a black hooded sweatshirt and dark skinny's with converse. I also had two guns with an extra thing of bullets , just in case. And of course my fake ID's with the couple of credit cards. I would ditch the credit cards later after I used them, of course.

I survey the crowd, then stop. I saw the lady from yesterday only this time her hair was pitch black and her eyes looked like sea green but there was no mistaking her. I knew people would follow me but this soon? Look's like my break time is up. Even though I had a black wig on today she might recognize me. I had a feeling in my gut. This lady was _not_ CIA, MI6 or 5. This person as COC and I needed to get far far away from here. So I started to walk.

Probably the thing I hated most about this is I had no comm unit so I could say target spotted, or ask for back-up. I missed Macey who would make me not look like Cammie, Bex who would suggest a very through tactic that would get me out, and Liz who would tell us where to go. I missed my team. They would tell me to trust my instincts so I did. When I turned I saw a man in a business suit with blonde hair and blue eyes enter a coffee store, a few minutes later he came out with brown hair and a pair of pants no business man would wear and a white t-shirt. I saw the comms unit and I followed him.

"Sting,do you have eyeball? I repeat, sting do you have eyeball on the Chameleon?"

I still followed him, even though I couldn't hear the reply of 'sting', I got valuable information. I don't think 'sting' saw me because the guy let out a frustrated sigh. "Make sure you remember to transport the file at the Brooklyn bridge, 3 sharp." the man stopped. caught by suprise by his sudden movement I quickly turned and made myself look busy by the magazine stand not two feet away from him."How did_ they _ figure out where she is?"I flipped around so i could see what he was seeing, so now I was directly behind him. To my dismay I saw, Bex and Zach,_ talking_. There was no doubt this man would try to hurt my friends, it defeated the purpose of me running away. It only added to my panic when he said, "Get them."

"Excuse me?" I mumured tapping him on the shoulder, then I did something _really_ stupid, I blew my cover. I pulled my arm back and let it snap forward with as much force as I had. I wasn't thinking, well I was but only one thing. _ Don't let them get hurt because of you. _ It hit him right in the nose, and I heard a satisfying crack. There was no doubt that they saw me; my friends, the COC and the civilians. I started to run. "Cammie!" I heard a bunch of different voices say I didn't know what to feel, happy, or mad, I kept running though. I only stopped when I was in an alleyway at a dead end. The lady who I saw yesterday got there first.

I presumed she was 'sting'."Cameron, why don't you come over here and we can avoid a nasty little fight." Sting purred. "No thanks. Actually why don't you come over here? Better yet," I pulled out my gun cocked it and pointed it at her. "Give me the file." I smirked Zach's smirk.

"I don't know what your talking about." Sting said. The spy in me knew she was lying. "Don't test me." Now I was mad. I blew my cover because my friends came to look for me when I distinctly wrote _ not to. _Now sting is playiong super villian very well and I just wanted to get the file and figure out what the hell all the fuss was about."You don't have the guts and if , if you do shoot me whats the difference? They'll still be after you and my death will be quick." Sting smiled Anger flared up inside me. What makes them think that even for a moment I would hesitate to hurt them? I am not a violent person but these people took my father away from me, endangered everyone I love and they think I will not use every thing I was taught by the man they put into a coma. They underestimated me.

"No, I don't think I will kill you maybe paralyze will be more fun. I'm done playing games._ Give me the file." _It happened so fast. I saw Bex as she turned the corner to the alleyway the same time Sting lunged at me. I twisted out of the way she hit the wall, I pinned her to the wall and then I put a forgetting pill in her mouth and held my hand there until she swallowed it. I pressed on her pressure points and she was out. I took the file.

"Cammie, come home where you belong." Bex said. I wasn't the happiest person in the world so instead of crying and running to her like the girl in me wanted to, I let the spy take over. "How did you find me?" I inspected my friend closer. I have been gone a week and a half she had bags under eyes and was noticeably skinnier. Zach came and stood by her. He had bags under his eyes too. He pointed to himself "Spy." he stated and he smiled. The smile didn't reach his eyes. I scanned the alleyway. And saw a rusty ladder to my left. "You don't get it do you?" I asked. Zach was going to say something then I jumped up and grabbed the ladder and climbed up. They didn't try to follow me

2 hours later I was on a plane to California. To a COC base.

**Authors Note: R&R please and should I do the next chapter in Zachs POV? Tell me and thanx my first 3 review-ers xx disclaimer: the GG series isn't mine its the wonderful Ally carter's**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N; Okay so I did a total nerd dance when I saw the reviews I was getting :) but I really want more people to read this! I am fine with just one word review people! So if you read this and you hate it,tell me why,if you love it then tell me! And I was thinking about of doing zachs pov but I did bex's cuz I always thought of it this way Okay..whew.. heres chapter 3**

I was walking around the hall of history. My feet just brought me here. While I was walking around aimlessly I saw something on top of Gilly's sword. Spy sense (duh.) I walked over to the case. I stroked the face of it then I picked the thing up. It was a book type thing. I flipped it open it was familiar. Then I realized it was Cammie's. But the question was: _why was it here? _I did what anyone would do. Well not anyone. What _I_ would do. What Bex Baxter would do. I flipped to the back and read the last line out loud. " I'll be back. And when I am, I promise I'll have answers." Wait what? I scanned the last page. "BLOODY HELL!" I dropped the report and sprinted down the hall, looking for the one thin I thought when someone said 'Cammie.' C_ammie what did you do?_

I burst into the room and he jumped up in a fighting stance and relaxed not even a split second after he saw me " What th-" he started. "In my room in 3. Don't be late unless you are intent on getting killed." I spat. I was back in the hall history. I didn't evenknow I was crying until it made spots on the paper.

Z_ach_

I didn't know what the heck was Bex's problem. Why didn't Cammie come instead of her? Well I was about to find out. I knocked on the girls door. And Liz my _second_ favorite opened it and let me in. I scanned the room Cam wasn't there.

Liz went back to her laptop on top of her bed, Macey was filing her nails and Bex looked like she saw a ghost as she clutched a notebook thing like it was her life line.

"What do you need Rebecca?" I said with a smirk. I should have known something was wrong when she didn'ttry to choke me. Instead of shooting me a glare like normal she took a sharp in take of breath. " It's Cammie." Instantly I froze. " She's gone. Cam ran away."

**A/N: I know its short but if u have any Ideas at all tell me!cow do me a favor...REVIEW! Ciao**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N; thank you so much for reviewing especially AWESOMENESS1275 and of course kgorange and awesomenes1275 im a California girl :) an also thank you Krazykid500 I figured out the prob. Please review cuz I get all happy when you do! xx **

_**Bex**_

I have never seen Zach Goode this mad. His face was frozen in shock but his eyes were blazing. " What?" he snarled. This was not the Zach I knew, I was mad too. But in a ' why didnt you take me' or ' you banged your head too hard, cause your not usually this stupid' way. I did what a friend would do. I handed him the report. I walked over to Liz who looked like she was struggling very hard to contain her tears. Her face was scrunched up and red. If we weren't in the situation we were in I would have laughed. But we are in the situation. So I didnt laugh. " Lizzie its okay, I promise we will get her back." I spoke in a soothing voice. " Zach read the last page." I said over my shoulder. Liz let out a sound no human should make. She covered her mouth and ran into the bathroom. Macey sat frozen on her bed.

I heard Zach make some choked noise behind me. " There is no bloody time to get EMOTIONAL! I yelled. " Getting all worked up, now wont help us get Cammie back. Shes gone." Saying that was like a knife through my back.. Zach checked himself. His face now, showed only determination. But I am a spy, I knew he was hurt. He pulled out a sleek black phone and started to dial. "What do you think your doing?" Macey asked. I jumped. " I'm calling Jonas , Grant and Nick. They will get us our supplies: like Comm unit, guns,bullets,bullet proof vests." he nodded more to himself . " Can you take care of transportation?" he asked . Liz came out of the bathroom sniffling. She smirked just like Zach. "I can take care of that."

All of us are standing by Liz"s dodge minivan. How all of us are going to fit? I have no idea how 3 Gallagher girls, 1 ex-blackthorne boy, and 3 blackthorne boy_s _were going to fit. Honestly? I was putting my trust in Liz. Zach said they would be here soon I have no idea how but I have to trust Zach now. Macey looked at me. " Someone needs to tell headmistress Morgan." Everyone looked at _me._ " Why me?" I asked looking at all of them in the eye. They knew they were safe for now. Something told me that they knew I wasn't up for killing anyone right now. Creepy. " Fine I will." I said sullenly. I snatched the cove opp report from Zach and made my way into the Gallagher academy for exceptional women. I walked in winding my way to Mrs. Morgans office.

I felt as if I was being watched. I stiffened and felt someone come up from behind me. I turned and lucky for him I registered his face before I did a maneuver that was probably illegal. My breath came out in a whoosh. I was really done with surprises, but this? This was more of a present. "Mr. Solomon?"

( **a/n: I was tempted to end it here but...)** He did_ not_ look like he should be out of bed, at all. " Bex," he said really slow. " What are you doing?" In a flash I hugged him. I pulled away _thank god I didn't have to tell Cammie's mom the news! _" Give this to Cammie's Mom as soon as soon as possible! It's good to see your awake!" I shoved the report into his hands and ran back to the van.

The guys were here. "Lets go!" I shouted. Everyone thought because I didn't want Mrs. Morgan to stop us. I didnt want MR. SOLOMAN to catch us.

"Where to?" I asked. Everyone looked at each other. " Where do you think Cam would go?" Jonas asked. I pretended to not notice how Zach's hands turned white as he gripped the steering wheel. "How about new York?" We all looked at her.

"This isn't a fashion trip mace." Liz said quietly. " I didnt mean it that way! I mean think about it. Its easy to blend in there, easy for the chameleon. Plus for the chameleon that would be heaven there is so many people! I'm right and you guys know it!"

Liz was typing furiously on her computer. "There was a girl that got off a plane in new York who looked like Cammie!" silence. "i guess we are going to New York." I muttered.

For the whole ride I didnt speak. I couldn't think either. Because when I thought I thought of ways cam could get caught. Get hurt. And never come back. If you think about it its a game. Catch her if you can. Good thing I can. And good thing I will.

** A/N: Review! i want some ideas ok ? plz plz PLZ review! it would make someone want to update faster *hint*hint* **


	5. Chapter 5

The sun beat down relentlessly on Los Angeles. Honestly? I was excited when I got here. California. The Golden state I was foolish enough to think that the evil that follows me wouldn't come here. But the evil was the reason why I came here. Right now it looked as if it didn't rain at all here but I know it did. Time seemed to stand still here. People walked the streets: friends just walking around without a care in the world, guy teasing girls. I even saw a guy wrap his arms around a girl in a blue bikini top she smiled as he kissed her on her neck. Naturally no one gave me a second look. So I walked on, in my skin where I belong forever the chameleon.

I could easily picture Macey trying to coax me into a bikini here saying_ "There will be boys Cam!" _ Bex and Liz already having already succumbed. And me loyally saying _" Macey I don't need to impress boys I'm with Zach!" _ I smiled sadly at the thought. I missed them so much.

I briskly crossed the street then walked into a ritzy hotel. I gladly welcomed the cool air and went up to the front desk I smiled sweetly, "May I have a room please? For two nights." The man was old. He looked at me and smiled. "Of course!" I handed him a credit card and he handed that back with an access card. His hand was shaking and he kept looking over my shoulder in fear. I resisted turning around. I smiled and turned to the stairs and cursed myself for wearing my four inch heels today. I started the walk up the stairs.

I'm sure I was on the 15th floor when he found me. All of the sudden I was up against the wall his arm locking me there.

"What the hell are you thinking Cammie?" His face was a mix of anger and pain.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm trying to keep you guys safe and that's kind of hard when you have your mind set on following me!" He moved his arm so both of his arms were on either side of me. He seemed to deflate.

"What do you expect me to do? Sit back and wait to hear the news that you won't be ever coming back?" he spoke quietly his eyes searching my face for any sign of retreat.

"Do you think I can sit back and watch while everyone I love gets hurt?" Now it was my turn to search his eyes. "I need answers Zach." I said looking down at the floor.

"Answers aren't always what you want to hear. Believe me; sometimes it's better if you don't know the answers." He murmured quietly.

"Zach. I don't want answers I need them." It was the truth and he knew it. "Gallagher girl. Come home. Where you belong." It was so easy just to say yes but being a spy isn't always the easy thing.

"I will come home. When my dad comes home from where ever he is."

Zachary Goode is used to getting what he wants. And he uses his looks for an advantage too. He leaned in to kiss me and probably lock me there until Bex with everyone else comes. My hand inched toward my pocket as his lips touched mine. I almost forgot what I was doing. But that's the point isn't it? I pulled out the napotine patch and broke away the same time he did. He leaned his forehead against mine.

"I'm sorry. Be safe okay?" I whispered before he processed my words the napotine patch was on his neck and he started to fall. I caught him before he hit the ground and laid him down gently I kissed his cheek and started to jog down the stairs despite my heels. I memorized the location of the base. I ran outside desperate for fresh air. I pushed through crowds getting farther and farther away my feet carrying me to some unknown place. Even the strongest of us break.

Why did Zach break me now? Because he told me what I have been avoiding. I might not come back. I might end up like my dad. I heard voices in my head of everything I wanted to block out. Trying to break away from the fear trying to focus on finding my answers. _ If you kill me then who will take you to your father? isn't waking up. Run away with me. Someone knows._

Tears were streaming down my I walked into a Mexican restaurant. I went into the girl's bathroom and cleaned my face up. I then went into the stall marked OUT OF ORDER and pressed the four green tiles. Then the floor fell out from beneath my feet. Literally. I was Falling. It reminded me so much of when I jumped from behind the waterfall away from Zach's devil of a mother. When I landed on my feet there was a lady. "Securi-!" I knocked her out quickly and took her I.D.

I walked fast never looking back. Acting as if I belonged I was looking for a room marked files. A file of my father. I found it quickly enough. It was almost too easy to knock out the guards stationed in the front. I was walking into the room as if I owned it. I went under M and looked quickly for Mathew Morgan. I found it after looking at some very disturbing files on some guy they tortured.

Apparently they do not know how to make a decent report.

_Mathew Morgan at 20:00 purchased a safety security box in Rome. The box co__ntains an unknown source._

_ Known College(s) in the mission to destroy the circle of Cavan: Joe Solomon._

_ Known assets that are aiding this mission:N/A _

_Known family: Rachel Morgan (active) Cameron Morgan (not active) _

I was about to turn the page when someone turned to door knob. I dropped the report and retreated to the shadows. A person walked in looking strangely familiar. Never mind that. If this person was a trained spy, this was a very stupid trained spy.

They left the door open and walked towards the file cabinets. As soon as his back was turned I ran out the door. "There she is!" Catch me if you can. I heard yelling,"Get her!" I saw someone jump in front of me and I ran them over. Hands tried to grab me but I striked out my foot connected with face and yet I kept running somehow I got out of that hell hole.

The fresh air reminded me of Zach. Our conversation. I stole some clothes from a little shop and put them on a tight tank and shorts with flip flops. I found a different hotel with a guy that flirted with me at the counter and he didn't tremble with fear. I went up the stairs and fell asleep.

I woke up at seven am. Sharp. The first thing I did was look outside for anyone I knew. Nope. I went down stairs and gave a two fingered wave at the same guy I saw yesterday and went outside. I got a cab to take me to the L.A.X. I kept my eye out for people watching me but no one was. I got in line to buy a ticket.

"May I help you?" A lady... Amber from her nametag asked. I smiled.

"Do you have any room for flights to Rome?" There was some typing and nodding.

"Yes there's enough room for you. Just one right?"

I nodded."Can I see your passport?"

I handed it to her. She smiled gave me the ticket.

"Pleasure doing business with you Claire!" I smiled. I was going to Rome!

**Authors note: I am so sorry! The first reason I didn't update was cause I wanted to read out of sight out of time, and it was awesome im going to put pieces of that book in here. The second reason is I got grounded. sorry again! Please please review! And if you haven't seen the hunger games I recmend it im was a fan of the books wayyy befor the movie news if you didn't read it u should its awesome k now review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Rome. I am in Rome. I couldn't help but smile. It was hot not as hot as Los Angeles but close enough. I was just walking the streets looking at trinkets, food, and colorful clothing. People walked by me tourists and people who lived in this beautiful city. If I said I wasn't jealous I'd be lying. They didn't have to worry about people tailing them; they didn't have to worry about an ancient terrorist organization kidnapping them. They didn't have to worry about it but someone had to and that someone was me. But everyone that passed by me was not the person who I wanted to pass by me. I was looking for someone with a Spiderman watch. And his name is Preston Winters.

I was exhausted. There were circle agents on the plane and they realized I was on the plane when we got off in Rome they chased of course and I ran. Since luck just follows me everywhere my backpack was gone and I was starving with no intent on spending my money on _food. _ I had some things from my backpack, sophomore year covert operations report, my passport, and a pair of clothes. That's why all these people gave me a wide berth of room. They probably thought I was a bum.

Preston could let me stay at the embassy and I'm sure they can spare a few meals for me. The only reason I came here is because of that safety deposit box. Other than that I am lost. Lost. A spy should never be lost. Ever. When I saw him he was standing there at a corner scrolling through his iPod. He turned and strode up to the gates of the embassy those gates were about to open then I yelled "Preston wait!" he turned and I ran towards him skirting around people. I went up to him acting out of breath.

"Preston! I am soo glad to see you!" he looked kind of shock and it looked taller and well hotter. "Uh, hi Cammie?" it came out like a question. But the almost-presidents-son was good at acting . He quickly got over his shock and pasted on smile. "Cammie it's so nice to see you!" I smiled. "It's good to see you too!" He smiled even wider. " So what brings you to Rome? A vacation? Is Macey with you?" My smile faltered. I missed Macey so much. And Bex and Liz . And everybody else. " Actually I was on a vacation backpacking through Europe," Really Cammie backpacking? I didn't even have a backpack! " I missed a train and got separated from my parents, is it okay if I could stay with you for a while? Unless it's an inconvenience." Madame Dabney would be proud. Something flashed in his eyes but quickly disappeared. I was so tired I didn't even care. "Of course there is always an extra bedroom. " Preston one more thing," My voice cautious. " Don't call anyone. Not even Macey, please don't tell anyone I'm here." He looked over at me and nodded. " Okay, whatever you say Cam." He led me through the gates and into the United States Embassy. " Mom! Dad! We have company!" His mother came in " Oh Cammie dear it is so nice to see you!" his father, Sam Winters followed "Cammie what a surprise!"

_Something's wrong._

Despite what my gut told me these people were the only people I had a connection to in Rome. My shred of hope. So I told my gut to shut up and made myself smile_._ I told them the same thing I told Preston but added that my parents knew where I was and scheduled a flight for me in two weeks. "So I can enjoy Rome while I'm here."

They bought it. Preston led me into a room. And shut the door. He leaned against it trying to block my way out.

"So why are you really in Rome?" I was ready to lie run again this time from the truth but I deflated. "Do you really want to know?" I asked looking at him straight in the eyes. He nodded.

" You know that school I go to with Macey? It's a school for spies. I need to get something from a bank here that will possibly stop an ancient terrorist organization called to Circle of Cavan, they are also trying to kidnap me."

Preston went still. "So you need help robbing a bank?"

"Sort of. Yeah. After I get some sleep." He just nodded. He opened the door.

"Oh and Preston? I'm sorry but if you tell anyone I'll have to kill you." He nodded his face emotionless. " Call me when you're awake."

I layed down when the door shut and I locked it for good measure. I was dragged into subconsiousness thinking: D_id I really just tell Maceys' secret boyfriend all of that?_ Yeah I guess I did

** A/N: sorry for not updating! Right now I am happy slash sad. I checked my traffic stats and yay! And guess how many people reviewed out of those traffic stats. .HALF. pleeeaaasssee I need reviews it makes me happy and more optimistic about this story! Also I won't be updating this upcoming week because of star testing. REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

I am on an off day. Spies don't have many so I was taking advantage. I pushed my thick sunglasses up as I surveyed the bank in front of me. The gelato—_real authentic_—gelato melted in my mouth, sweet Lampone. I was, despite everything happy. Preston sat across from me, totally at ease , eating his Pesca gelato. I could stay here forever.

"Rome is beautiful, huh?" I nodded. "It is. Especially during the summer." I agreed. "You can't forget the gelato!" Preston's face was so serious when he said that I laughed, I haven't laughed in a while.

"How could you ever forget gelato? Especially Lampone and Pesco flavors!" We both laughed together, several people looked our way and smiled, and I swear I heard a lady sigh and say "Ah, young love."

I looked at the bank and felt I should investigate, just a bit on my off day. I muttered, "I'm going to look inside really quick okay?"

He nodded and spooned more gelato in his mouth as I strutted towards the bank that I was supposed to _rob._ I went inside, to the front desk.

"I believe there is safety deposits box here for a Matthew Morgan?" The lady nodded and typed on her computer. "Are you either Cammie or Rachel Morgan?" I felt shocked I managed to get out a meek, "Yes."

She smiled, typed some more and, motioned for another woman to take me where my safety deposit box was. We went down a long hallway. A man came up and took my finger and poked it, a bubble of blood formed on my finger "Ow!" he took the blood. "Senora you may sit here."

I waited about ten minutes. She brought me a box, and left me there with it. I stared at the box, conflicted.

What if this was the beginning of the end? What if this was the key to bringing down the circle?_ What if? What if? What if?_ What if I could go home after opening this box? That, alone, made me open the box. There was an envelope in it, I pulled out my dad's journal and slipped it inside._ Later,_ I promised. Then under the envelope was… "A necklace?"

** Authors note: smiley faces to everyone! :) I'm so unexplainably happy right now ! Okay so I'm on a mission to find awesome books series, paranormal, post-apocalyptic anything please guys! Tell me what your favorite books are tell me a bit about them too I love adventure/romance and paranormal stuff so I'll start I looove the hunger games (post-apocalyptic) darkness rising (paranormal) and of course Gallagher girls (adventure/romance) so give me the title and a bit about it cause I really need books to read okay thanks guys ask me anything suggest anything to make this story better ooh and hugs to: maryclumsy (I'm a huge fan check out her stories!) quayjaquelinxomarazendaya(super person!) shannon the chameleon, kgorange, stephaniek love you guys always being soo nice thanks guys! ( if anyone can guess what lampone and pesco are you win a free virtual hug!)**


	8. Chapter 8

I am missing something; and it's driving me crazy. The necklace was pretty, it looked like the Gallagher seal? But why would that be in Rome. I mentally argued with myself as I lay on a stone bench holding the necklace up to the sun and examining it. The pendant was one very fine chain, it was very close to looking like the Gallagher crest. But it wasn't the crest. Was it? Frustrated I sat up and made a sound of disgust that made a few people turn and stare at me and probably question my sanity. Heck _I_ was even questioning my sanity.

I looked at the clock, 14:00 hours, in July. Time was running out. I had until school started and I knew that if I had to wait that long I _would_ go insane. I had to decide if i was done running. I needed to talk to Preston.

_ ~~~Later~~~ _

_"_Wait what?" Preston said. Looking at me in complete shock. "I said I'm going home. This… is not working. I need back up, I need my team." I mailed home a couple of necklaces to Mr. Solomon's safe house. I was going home. "But what about the circle? What about finding your answers?" he was searching my face. I think he wanted to be the hero. But I was the highly trained future operative of the CIA. He was the privileged son of the ambassador of the United States. I sighed. "I do need to find answers. And this," I held up the necklace." Is all I have, I need help to do this, I won't just disappear like my father."

I turned away from him and strode outside in to the fading daylight. Preston did have a point. I was conflicted now. I do need my team. I felt childish, a fool, for running away, it would be safer to have someone to back me up. _But they won't get hurt if I'm not there._ I stopped.

"I can't do this." I can't do this. I can't do this. I can't do this." I was in a park leaning up against a tree. If I got my team this might be easier, safer, for me. But if I didn't get my team this won't be easier and will be safer for them. I found myself mumbling the same thing over and over: "I can't do this." I said looking at the tree, as if it was its entire fault. I screamed and kicked it. "Of course you can."

I twisted around and saw all of them. Bex, Liz, Macey, Zach, Grant, Nick and Jonas. "Of course you can," Bex repeated. "With our help of course." Then a group of tourists filled the void in between me and my friends. The distraction snapped me back into run-away-spy-girl mode. I twisted and started to sprint. I heard them running behind me, it was hard not to.

They didn't yell at me to stop, they were expecting this. Adrenaline pumped through me, sweat beaded on my hairline, my breath became hitched, and I was giving my all into this. I was on a crowded side walk people everywhere even if the stars were coming out. "Move!" I yelled as a man ambled into my path. In my distraction of being _nice, _Bex tackled me. Gravel embedded itself in my chin, and to top it off I was on my stomach with a very angry Bex on my back pulling my arms behind me. "Never again." Was all she said. People were gawking at the scene they just witnessed. Bex pulled me up my arms still behind my back and the rest caught up. I twisted to see her expression. There was fire in her eyes and I was mad too. "What part of 'don't look for me' do you not understand?" She ignored me and pulled me towards a hotel. "You have a lot of explaining, and apologizing to do Cam."

**disclaimer: i wish i did own gorgous zach and** **all his friends including** **cammie who is his friend slash girlfiend slash fellow spy in training but sadly the wonderful Ally Carter does**

**Authors Note: ok :) thank you all for the reviews and most of you read this when it wasnt edited, or anything(i have no idea what happened.) and thank you sooo much silvershadow98! you made my day,and i do want to be a writer one day:)and also thank you to *drumroll* TheChameleon.x,and Shannon the chameleon. love you all! I will try to update this week but io might not get to because of all the last week of school drama thank you all so much! and before i forget i want more stories that you like, any kind im desperate for some new reading material kay thanks! -Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

I sat up with a jolt and immediately tried to move my hand to rub the sleepy stuff out of my eyes. No such luck. I was tied to chair my hands bound behind my back and both my feet were tied in separate constrictor knots.

_Nice Bex. _

I was against a wall facing a bed then another wall. I saw a hall and heard murmuring coming from the closet. They were all in the closet. Ha-ha.

This was the third time I woke up and they kept conversing in the closet so would not hear. I have no idea why they didn't just go outside. I was the enemy right now. A rouge operative. I sighed.

I heard the door open and Liz singing "I got pizza!" I heard the closet door open and I saw through the mirror on the whole wall Macey and Zach come out. "Are you playing seven minutes in heaven without me?" I asked innocently. They ignored me but I did hear grant snicker.

Liz peeked around the corner and said "She's still here." Well duh.

"Of course she is Lizzie. I tied her up with a constrictors knot." She sent me a satisfied smirk.

"Guys," I groaned. "I need to make some phone calls. Please let me go I won't run." _Liar._

"Like who?" Macey peeked around the corner arching one perfect eyebrow. "Who?" Bex asked. They needed the 'who' because if it was a source they would need that 'who' if I didn't give them the information. But they wouldn't be suspicious of Preston or be stupid enough to break onto the piece of American soil he lived on. So I just said "Preston."

Macey gasped and Bex towed her away from my little room. I adjusted my hand so the rope didn't hurt as much and heard a little clank. It was my bracelet. I closed my eyes and leaned back._ My bracelet. _ My eyes flew open and I wiggled so I sat up straighter.

I rubbed the piece of plastic against the rope and heard the sound of metal. _Yes! _ I adjusted so the fine little knife like thing so it was against the rope. I cut the rope that bound my hands. Then I easily untied my restrains on my legs. Now what to do. I cocked my head. Run? Not again.

So I laid down on the bed and reached for the phone and dialed Preston's phone.

"Hello?"

"Preston it's me."

"Oh thank god Cammie I thought you were…" He trailed off.

"Preston I'm fine. I don't think I'm coming back to get my stuff though." I said.

I sensed them come in the room and freeze. I looked at the mirror and saw Zach. "Wait Cammie why?"

"I am so sorry I dragged you into this, I will try to come say goodbye okay?"

"Cammie –"

"No Preston. I can't deal with all the stress right now. Goodbye."

I cracked up at the end, no idea why. I hung up the phone. I got up slowly and turned around. They were all shocked that I got out of the rope. "I am on your side you see?" I said.

"If you are really on our side let us help you." Zach said. I nodded slowly. "Okay." I stuck out my hand for him to shake. Zach grabbed it and pulled me to him. He wrapped his arms around me and rocked us back and forth. "I missed you Gallagher girl."

** A/N: short I know and I am sorry but I will be able to update more because schhoooollllsss oooouuutt ! yeah. So um theres a pole on my profile about do you want me to stick to what happened in the book or something else entirely. It wouldn't be dead on though there is a big twist if you want this to be relatively close to what happened to cammie in out of sight out of time. The polls close on Friday okay? So review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

"I Hope you know that you are not off the hook yet." Zach's said tickling my ear. I was on his lap (don't judge) outside a cute café enjoying the summer breeze that was playing with my hair. "When's my punishment?" I said, leaning back against his hard chest. "Mmmm. Let me work up to it." He said I could hear the smile in his voice. I grinned "Take your time sweetie." I teased.

I looked out across the street and saw Bex smile and shake her head. The comm unit. Oh. I adjusted myself and twisted to see his face. My backpack I had on twisted and a piece of the not-but-almost-the-Gallagher-seal necklace dig into my back. The pain pulled me out of my dream like state I was in and I remembered the task at hand. I sighed. "Give me a second." I said and as much as I disliked it I pulled away out from Zach's arms. I walked quickly into a tiny little shop. "Do you have any envelopes and maybe a stamp and a pen?" I asked giving the guy at the counter the Morgan glare. "Y-Yes we do miss." He said. He gave me everything I asked for I dug in my backpack and pulled out the necklace and set it in the envelope. I scrawled the address on the thing and walked outside.

There were a lot of things I was not telling everyone. Like the necklace and the base. And that itsy bitsy detail about the whole Preston thing. And they knew it. No not _what_ I was hiding just that I was hiding something. I didn't know it would be this hard. I saw a mailbox and discreetly slipped then envelope inside. I saw Zach when I looked up I saw brief pannick in his eyes but he wouldnt start a fight now because he just got me back and vice versa. I pasted a fake cherry smile on my face, and acted like I did not see the flash of emotion in his eyes. "What was that all about?" He asked, reaching for my hand and lacing his fingers in between mine.

Guilt immediately washed through me and was instantly replaced by determination. _The truth can set you free but lies will keep them safe._ I said to myself and replied "Nothing at all. I thought he was an old asset, he wasn't. I think it was something in the eyes." I replied. I let hopelessness seep into my voice. "Will this ever end? I mean will they ever stop chasing me?" I whispered.

This was not a lie. I was terrified this would not ever end before they got me. Every spy gets caught. At least that is what they say. I could not be caught. Zach stopped then looked at me. "It might not stop. This is they life we chose, every decision has a consequence Cam." He said looking at me, as if he was searching my soul. Cliché much?

"Zachary I believe you and Grant have some people to see?" Bex said, making me jump, she was not there a moment ago and it scared the crap out of me. She smirked. "Yes I believe I do." He said He pecked me on the cheek and seemed to think_: Oh screw it_. Then kissed me full on my mouth and was gone. I mentally saw him point to himself and say 'spy.'

I was acting weak for them, not showing that I have been practicing with my gun, not showing them how good I am with the gun. Bex looped her arm in to mine. "We are off!" she sang. They always had someone with me at all times or eyes on me at all times, in case I tried to run again. I knew something was going to happen soon it was only a matter of time. A pool of fear pooled in stomach. Time was not on our side.

**Authors Note: you guys are so friggin sweet it breaks my heart :P most of you did exactly what I would do give your opinion. So I have decided that catch me if you can will be a SURPRISE! It was so hard to choose whaich ne because I have this really great idea that kind of follow OOSOOT but then it doesn't so I will see what direction this will go in. Thank you so so SO much. Love you guys! :D and it took forever for me to update cause I was messing with cleverbot it's so cool. And my birthday is next Wensday so I will try to give you a birthday chapter maybe extra long. But it depends uno mas (one more) question do you want this to be like her covert operations report like she wrote it blablabla or just the present? Ur choice bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: i dont own Gallagher girls :( so sad. so I was listening to Kings and Queens by 30 seconds to Mars when I wrote this I heard the first few lines and I thought: CAMMIE then the 'f****ather has spoken' part ruins it so Kings and Queens is the lay out for this chapter :)(just writing)**

I inhaled and exhaled. Deep breaths. In, out, repeat. The view was breath taking . I was at the top of Hassler Hotel looking over rom at night pulling the thin shawl tighter around my shoulders. I snuck out and they would notice soon they were too busy arguing about me, in the next room, not caring that I could hear and not caring how cruel their voices were. I closed my eyes and remembered pressing my ear to the wall listening…

_ "She can't just stay here all day Zach! She might run again or hurt herself trying!" Bex screamed. _

_"Well she can't just go out with us! She could run out there and get caught trying!" he yelled back._

_ "Maybe we should just have guards... someone watching her at all times." Replied Macey. _

_"Either way she needs to be watched. All the time now." _ _She added_.

Now I did do something for them to act this way. Just not to this extent. Me and Bex were walking and she turned, just for a second, and I don't know what came over me. Bitterness suddenly filled me to the brim, maybe because I was tired of being chaperoned everywhere like a child. I turned and strode away.

One familiar thing came back to me, being the Chameleon. I disappeared. Into crowds of people turning and dropping my jacket walking into a store with a modest outfit and coming out of it with an outfit that drew everyone's attention. Black hair, green eyes, short skirt, revealing top, I blended in, to a degree.

I wandered Looking at landmarks eating gelato staring up at the coliseum, enjoying Rome. It was maybe One o'clock when I ditched Bex. I was back at the hotel at four. Yelling followed my return and screaming, glaring, and scolding. I was a seventeen year old girl I even left Bex a note at the hotel earlier. Regardless, they were mad.

They put me into a room and locked me in it, about two hours passed and someone put McDonalds by the door then the argueing commenced. Then it stopped then it started again. It was eight when I finally picked the lock and left, no note, no anything. They were going to treat me like a child? Okay, then I will act like a child.

The city was beautiful tonight. Lights sparkling against the crisp black night sky peppered with stars. I could stay here all night. Just to listen to the sounds of Rome and see the beauty that was sprawled out before me. I got up from my perch at the top of the building and went to the door. Too much aware of my surrounding I took the stairs down all six flights. When I was on the streets I started to walk. I passed by people and even hailed a taxi. Of course I got money when I left. With that I got a pretty sun dress that complemented my eyes and a shawl, the rest I spent on a taxi.

When I got out I was far away from the hotel. Far away from anybody really, and to my horror tears pooled in my eyes. "God, why the hell am I crying?" I muttered and pushed the heels of my hands on my eyes to remove the evil liquid.

I sighed shakily. Then someone bumped into me made me go to the ground but right before I hit the cursed cement someone caught me and pulled me up. "I am so sorry, I didn't see you—"said a guy that was inches from my face he was cute, no HOT would fully describe the guy in front of me. But he was cut off by an obnoxious voice saying "Did she just fall?"

I turned to see the lady staring at us. "No I attacked the ground." I snapped back. I heard a chuckle from behind me. Then I was aware of cold touching my stomach. My first thought was _what the heck?_ Then I looked down and saw red liquid all over my new dress. Shit.

"Let me make it up to you." The guy said He had blonde hair and brown eyes you could melt in.

"How?" I asked "Well since I have a double jerk status by basically assaulting you and spilling my sangria on you, first," he handed me a hundred dollar bill I looked at it then him.

"I believe that is an Armani," he saw my expression and spoke quickly "don't worry I am not a circle or anything, go get another dress and meet me out here in 15 minutes okay? By the way my name is James."

He nodded to me and turned I bolted to the store and picked out a dress. Quickly. I was not the type of person to run off with a stranger and never be heard of again, but I am a Gallagher girl he tries anything he loses his arm, or eye, his choice. And I needed a distraction.

I had the dress on and was out of the store in ten minutes. "Wow your FAST."

"Now what do you want to do _James?"_ I asked. "Well my second idea is I take you around Rome. Is that okay?" I looked at him strangely enough I felt _safe._ "Okay."

I said and he grabbed my hand a pulled me along. He took me to a club first then handed me a drink, I took a sip and it kind of tasted funny but in a good way. Before I could say anything Nicki Minaj Pound the Alarm came on he pulled me onto the dance floor my body moved with the bass and I was laughing. Which was weird, suddenly I felt off guard and giggle-y.

He grabbed my hand again and took me to the roof. Why does everything significant happen to me on a roof? Then we started to talk. I found out he was from Washington and came here with some friends to get away from all the hecticness he wanted to go to college to become a lawyer to help people was how he put it. He loved his family, and lost his little brother to cancer very young. I told him that I lost my dad a while ago and I was having problems with my mom.

He took me down from the roof and we were off again we ran around the city all night, we danced behind people (he made me!) and laughed until we cried. _How odd was it I met him 4 hours before_ I kept thinking. We would randomly blurt out random things like James said when we were over a bridge in utter silence " I hate bumble bees and love cherry pie." I laughed and took him across the bridge. When the sun broke the darkness of the night, I was positive I knew everything about him. He knew things that I would tell no one.

I didn't tell him about the spying though. I had enough of espionage for a while; I wish I could have told the bad guys.

**authors note: happy birthday to me happy birthday to me happy birthday to meeee. Yay. GUESS WHAT? I GOT A IPHONE ! :O ok first thing is look up Today Is the Day under gallagher girls (warning: its sad). I was crying SO much :,( but it was a good story. heres the chapter I know exactly wht I am going to do for this story so I am happy and its my birthday so yeah :) review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Okay. So on August sixth, I was diagnosed with type one diabetes. I now have to take four insulin shots everyday and poke my finger for blood...so you see why I haven't updated in a while it was a bit to take in and then you add highschool into the mix, it sucks. But I love writing so It will my output, the thing untouched by needles and carbs and being diabetic at 14. I'm just letting you guys know so if I don't update I'm probably not haveing a very good day or I'm doing algebra (I hate math) so here's the next chapter long over due :) and if the spacing sucks I'm sorry I got a writing app so il update from my phone,**;&,)&!)68 !(8\#€,}^€,%*£!|#€._]%^£€**

I felt dizzy. Unnatural dizziness. I giggled, the world was spinning, spinning like a merry go round. I was looking up into someone's face, I knew him. All the sudden he was gone and I was being half carried half dragged towards a... Alleyway? Then my spy senses came back to me, all of Mr. Solomon's lessons back in my head, ringing.

I stiffened. I went through everything that happened yesterday the feeling of no guard, after I drank the funny tasting drink. The drink. Oh my god. I, a spy was drugged my civilian! My body was not responding to what my mind was telling it to do. We were in the alleyway now. I started to yell.

"You Son Of a-" I was screaming at the top of my lungs all the curses I knew. It was really confusing I started in English, somehow got to Latin, and ended up with German. My limbs weren't responding to my brain they were swinging madly and hitting with no real target in mind. " Shut her up Zayn! The guys I told you about will be here soon and I'm pretty sure they don't want a scene!" James, I mean Zayn, put his hand over my mouth and put one arm around my chest and squeezed untill I stopped screaming into his hand. Jerk.

I looked around I saw a figure leaning up against the wall opposite of the one I was on. It took awhile for me to process what he said. The guys I told you about. That was what he said. It had to be the Circle. I bit Zayn's hand so hard I tasted blood he screamed, like a girl. "Who are you talking about?!" I hissed lunging at the figure across the way, aiming for his throat. Arms went around me and yanked me back hitting the wall. Air left me making me gasp like a fish out of water.

"Not so fast Cameron dear."

"Bitch." I managed through my gasping.

She laughed, twisting and pushing me. I stumbled, and was pushed again, round and round, like a kid being bullied cruel laughs and all. Zach's mom.

Panic filled me twisting my insides. Wait. I had a panic button! On my necklace, only if I pressed it I could be traced to where I was. Discreetly my hand went to my throat putting pressure on the necklaces pendant. All I could do was pray the panic button worked.

Or fight.

As if on instinct, probably because it is, I swung my fist in a right hook satisfied when I felt impact. I ducked avoiding a kick, and kicking straight out hitting their stomach. Two more. I twisted automatically going into a fighting stance. I aimed my fist to the right one and switched to hit the left one, caught off guard I hit the side of their face and knocked the circle agent out. The last one was a bit harder. She swung I moved, I kicked and hit the wall instead. Cursing I round house kicked her and she went down.

I regretted hitting the button, the fight was exactly what I needed, the adrenaline rush, the focus. But, Zach's mom was- out of no where something hit me and I fell to the ground crumpling. I heard shouts and felt warm stickiness on my face,clothes, fingertips. I tasted to copper of blood. Then more pain white hot pain. More shouting, blackness enveloped me in its warm arms, and for once I didn't struggle against it I let it pull me under.

I gave up.


	13. Chapter 13

When I came to consciousness, the first thing I was aware of was the IV in my hand. I blinked a few times and looked around me. Zach and Bex were leaning on each other, squished into a chair, Macey was sitting in one next to it also sleeping. Liz, Grant, and Jonas were not in the room. But there were five people in the room. Zayne, was there too.

Before I could say anything, a rather large nurse opened the door and almost yelled,"Sweetie you're awake!" I swear everyone in the room jumped and hit the ceiling. There went my sliver of hope, that they would stay asleep and I wouldn't have to talk or 'explain' myself.

My hands twisted the blanket, and I smiled. "Yeah, I'm awake, can you tell me what happened?" She smiled and busted around the bed and started to check my blood pressure.

"Hon, you got a concussion,"

" And?"

"A very severe concussion, we have to make sure you don't have any cracks in your skull, or have amnesia. Can you tell me how you got this injury? It seems like there was a lot of force needed to inflict it..." her eyes skirted over my shoulder probably to Zach whom I was avoiding eye contact with.

"Are you suggesting something?"

" Miss, are you in a..." I raised my eyebrows.

"Can your guests please leave the room?"

"You can say what you need to say with them here."

She sighed. "Are you in a abusive relationship? Or have you tried to leave for some reason and was...stopped?" I bit my lip to keep from smiling "Mentally or Physically? I honestly think he just treats me like a child."

The nurse smiled. "May I speak to you three outside?"

I tried to get their attention. I really did but they were ignoring me so I was left in the room with Zayne.

"Cammie you have to listen to me."

"What? Why? You tried to hand me over to the circle! You're a civilian you don't know what this is all about so just leave!" I hissed.

Instead of looking confused his face was a mask of calm. "Do you want to see your father or not?" he asked. I froze. He knew about my father?

"Who are you?" I asked in a low voice. He rubbed his face and sat down. "Would you like to hear the whole story?" I felt silly like he was going to tell me a fairy tale.

"My name is not James, or Zayne, but Peter. Everything I told you was a lie. I have only been to Washington once and I have no intention of being a lawyer or changing my career."

"What is your career? Confusing girls by changing your name so much?"

He smiled. "No. An MI6 agent." I was stunned into silence. His voice changed, into A barely there accent. " You need to listen very carefully Cammie. You only have one chance." I nodded.

"My father was a asset if not then acquaintance of your father, they mostly interacted if anything came up about the circle. He was killed shortly after your father went missing. Your dad is very important Cameron, he knows what no one else alive does about the circle. The only way to get to him is through you, you are needed by them for whichever reason very very badly. So if-let's say the get you, you agree to tell them whatever they might need; if they let you see your father. If they won't cooperate then your mouth is shut. So-"

"My dad... He's alive,"

"Yes. And in order to find him you need to help us.".

"Who is this 'us'?"

"My colleges, they aren't aware of the Baxters and the Baxters won't be informed. You need to be kidnapped in order for your father to come back. You will be taken to a base near here and held there. According to our moles they should transport you to the base your father is at near the Himalayans."

"Are they informed?" I looked pointedly at the door.

"No one in Rome is informed."

I smiled. "What's the plan?"


	14. Chapter 14

I looked around the hospital room. It was normal. Dull even, the only thing that gave the room life was the wilted flowers by the sharps container, and the painting of the lighthouse by the window. That had almost no color even, the dismal grey sky, and the white light house. Hell, the whole room was bored. Just looking around made me depressed.

I couldn't sleep, couldn't function knowing what I was going to do. Running away was one thing, but this? This was, there was no _phrase_ that could describe what I was doing. A suicide mission maybe. That was the only thing I could compare it to. That I could try to compare it to. I was lost, floundering around. No one to talk to. Peter, I don't even think that's his name, left some scissors and black hair dye on the counter in the bathroom.

The room was so cramped; I needed to breathe air that wasn't tainted with the smell of medicine. I mulled over the idea of standing on the edge of the window. Air, that's all I needed. I sighed; no one would see it that way. I thought about going outside of the dull little room, but I didn't want to walk by the doors of the sick kids. I was put in the pediatric unit because I wasn't over the age of eighteen. Stupid rule.

Defeated, I laid back on the bed, thinking about my roommates and my sort of boyfriends friends. Whenever they came, the visit was very long, and very silent. No, not very silent it was just silent. No talking. The sound of quiet breathing and the occasional cough. Bundled up in my blanket, them in the chairs just staring at me, or the wall. And when they left it was always the same, Liz would come and squeeze my hand, and Jonas nodded following her. Nick smiled briskly, Macey would pat my hand in a comforting way, Zach moved my hair off of my forehead and kissed it, he always waited for Bex. Always. And I didn't like it. It was like they were inseparable never without the other. The one that stung the most was Bex, she ignored me. Eyes on Zach the whole time she ignored my existence. 

I wasn't supposed to be in the hospital anyways. They even asked the nurse, not me, why I was still in there. She replied: "The patient has requested that it be confidential." I smirked Zach's smirk satisfied. I turned over and stared at the depressing lighthouse. Peter requested that I stay longer because he, playing the part of my brother was, 'concerned'. But in actuality, he snuck me out of the hospital and he taught me to use a gun. Aiming, how to assemble it, disassemble it, to shoot, shoot for the kill. We hadn't even covered it in school yet. I brought one with me though; even a fool could shoot a gun. 

I stayed in the hospital for a week. It irritated Zach, and Bex but I think secretly the rest of them were glad for a break. I got up. Tomorrow was the day. Peter didn't tell me anything. Only that they were coming for me, and not to escape. I saw a shadow under the door, sitting up straighter preparing to fight, the door opened. It was just Peter.

He patted my leg as he sat down at the end of the bed. "Let's go over some things."

I nodded. "Actually I wanted to know if you know when they are…coming." He smiled.

"No. I do not know, but I do know however…"

"What? What do you know?"

He laughed, and leaned back. "Where you will be going on this fine trip." His voice dripped with sarcasm.

"First they should take you to somewhere near here," he scanned a neatly folded paper, shaking his head "It doesn't say where, but is wooded, and rather large. Then they'll take your somewhere," He squinted looking confused. "Either in Austria or near Austria." I nodded.

He smiled and patted my leg once more. We sat there in silence for a while; it wasn't awkward silence like with my roommates and Zach's friends. It was comfortable, no words were needed.

"Good luck Cameron." I shook my head "It's Cammie." He ignored that as he walked out the door. "Oh, you're supposed to be discharged tomorrow, so I left you some clothes."

I glared as the door shut. I looked into the clothes he left me. A nice forest green sweatshirt, with a faded T-shirt, jeans and some shoes that looked sturdy enough for a cross country hike.

I was in the bathroom, hands gripping the sink leaning over, looking at myself, _Do you really need to do this? _I sighed. The protective gloves were alrady on be and berfore i could talk myself out of it I was massaging black dye into my hair. Once that was done, I set the timer and waited. Grabbing the white towels I wiped at the excess dye on my neck, pausing I stared at myself in the mirror. Completely different. Rinsing my hair out, until the water ran clear, putting the conditioner in, waiting, rinsing again.

Once my hair was dyed I looked over at the mirror. It wasn't enough. I grabbed the scissors forcefully, _snip, snip, snip_. I followed my jaw, but it became uneven so I had to…_ even, _it out so it ended up a little above my earlobe. The hair that was in the sink was black; I told myself it wasn't mine.

Well I guess I lied.

**A/N: first off I'm going to say that I'm sorry for dropping off the face of the world for…oh almost five months? I'm sorry again :'') but I'm back now, and since I left fan fiction for a while I have two chapters for you and I'm on mobile so when I went on the computer I realized how short the chapters are. Oops? I hope you like the chapters, feedback is appreciated. Love you guys**


	15. Chapter 15

Hospital beds are very uncomfortable. That was the first thing I thought when I woke up. Immediately butterfly's invaded me and my stomach dropped. I jumped up and got dressed very quickly. I patted my pockets hoping for something. I don't know what to do! Stay here and wait? Or go walk around the city? There was a note in my left back pocket. With a napotine patch. Thank god.

**Walk around. They're watching you.**

Was this really worth it? I sighed and straightened up. Yes. If I would see my father again it was worth it. I pulled my hood up. And walked out of the hospital. If Zach and Bex came back, _oh fucking well_. The wind stung my face, it was oddly cold for July. Cracked my neck, my knuckles I was ready. I started to walk. My hands in my pockets, shoulders hunched. I wasn't going to make it_ easy_. Counter surveillance techniques, being the chameleon.

I felt that feeling of the hairs on the back your neck raising, someone was watching me. But I knew that already didn't I? I fingered my hair. It was so short. Macey will kill me.

It was noon and they haven't tried anything. It went against everything I was taught but I went into a dark alleyway. I saw something shift in that alley earlier and well I had a hunch. That was when the hand came out with a cloth and covered my face. It reminded me of the night Abby was shot. I panicked and my head went back hitting a nose I spun, and someone lurched and grabbed my legs I fell and cried out colliding with the ground. They flipped me over and pulled my arms painfully behind my back, I flailed twisting, and it didn't help much since my arms were still pinned behind me. Something was tied around my mouth gagging me and they put a sack over my head. Black, it was so dark. Someone picked me up and threw me in the back of a car. Probably a van. Someone made me kneel on my knees. I was punched in the stomach, twice. "That's for the nosebleed, bitch." I gritted my teeth and closed my eyes. Why did I do this? I was forcing myself not to note that we took three rights did a u turn and took a left. Or that the sounds of city slowly diminishing. Tears pricked the corners of my eyes and I bowed my head. Someone pushed my head back up forcefully, making me inhale sharply.

I remember, how the van stopped and unheard five sets of feet leave the van I heard quiet conversing. I concentrated on, well,_ noticing things_. My shoulder hurt from falling on the ground, when they opened the doors I smelled pine needles, so I was near the forest. My hand opened and I felt the bottom of the van. It wasn't cold hard metal, it was plush. My hand closed again, as the doors opened and they all climbed back into the van, and we started off again. I occupied myself by counting the seconds. 4,986 seconds later, we stopped. I heard creaking and gates, I think, opened. A few seconds passed and I was left alone in the car. Sloppy. Then the doors opened, and I was pulled from the van. Stumbling, I was pulled along and cold air hit my face. I fell, on purpose, and was dragged along. Someone threw me in somewhere. I lay in a heap on the cold floor

"Hello?"

"Avery, be quiet."

Both female. Both in the cell with me.

"Hllupplsgtisffmm" I said.

"What the hell?" It wasn't Avery who was speaking.

"Plsshllpmmm!"

Silence. "Alex, I think she's gagged. They wouldn't gag her if she was with them."

Suddenly the darkness was gone and I could see things. I expected things to be dim, but it was bright. There were some windows, with bars on them, and piles of dirty lumpy blankets. That pretty summed up the room, unless you count the thick cold stone walls.

I looked up and saw the two girls in the cell with me. My age and very pretty. One had brown blonde curly hair, tan skin and hazel eyes, the other had red straight hair and a pale porcelain face, her eyes were dark. They we're both crouched on the ground in tank tops, and jeans with worn socks. The one with brown hair untied the gag. The only thing I could say was, "I'm Cammie."

The red head laughed. The other one smiled. The red head extended her hand. "I'm Avery, and this is my best friend Alexis."

"Why are there windows?"

"To taunt us."

Alexis replied. I gave her questioning look. "Because we can never get out." She explained.

I swallowed. "Oh."

Avery smiled sadly. Alexis leaned against the wall, "Not trying to be rude or pry, but why did they get you Cammie?"

My mouth opened, closed. "Is there anyone here named Matthew Morgan?"

Avery sat by Alexis and Alexis just stared. "Do you mean Matt? Older?"

My face went expressionless. "Why do they have you two?"

Alexis cocked her head. "You avoided the question."

I smiled. "And so I did. I don't know you so why should I say?"

Her eyes flashed. "Well then let's get to know eachother." She leaned forward. "Remember you're the one with the hands still tied behind your back."

Avery put her hand on Alexis's arm. I scooted back; I was pressed against the wall now. "I'm sorry. We've been through a lot, and people who've been through here, that we told, well turned out to be traitors. We're a bit more cautionary now. But you seem different. We've lost a lot of our friends to people coming through here."

I nodded. "You don't have to worry about me."

Alexis looked up. "Sorry, I'm hungry, and I get cranky when I'm hungry." She was actually joking with me. She must've seen how distraught I was. She smiled a small smile. I looked from her to Avery. And I knew I was more like Alexis than Avery, I would react the same way if our positions were switched. I could trust them. I knew it and that was the first thing I'd been sure of in a long time so I began by saying, "Well Mathew Morgan's my father, he disappeared when I was younger and I thought he was dead for the longest time." Avery bit her lip; Alexis looked at me studying me. They didn't react with pity or 'oh I'm so sorry you had to go through that' I immediately knew I liked them. "The circle killed my mother while I watched. I've been after them for years, blowing up their bases, to them I was considered a terrorist, and we had a little group. We were all caught and…" Alexis swallowed. "We're the only ones left."

I nodded. "Been here for about six months, trying to hatch an escape plan." Avery supplied. Alexis sat up.

"Wait, what's your name again?"

"Cammie Morgan."

"Ah. I've heard of you."

She sat up and pulled something from her waist band, sharp and shiny. I twisted so my back was to her; she cut the cloth binding my hands and cut the ones around my feet. I grinned despite the situation.

"I'll help you. Break out I mean. But we have to get my dad first." They both looked at each other. Alexis looked at me and smiled. "Deal."

**Review please. **** Oh I don't own anyone, Ally Carter does. But I do own Avery and Alexis. That's it. For now. Wait Wait Wait! since we gave away sonny (tears) im changeing my username name to VeryClassyAgent okay? just a heads up :)**


End file.
